THE SAVIOR
by It was feeling epic
Summary: Story about a girl who gets a chance to explore TVD universe. Is she there for a reason? Does she have a mission? The first book of a fanfiction story THE SAVIOR with an original character named Annabelle [Ashley Benson]. Hope you'll enjoy the story :)
1. Chapter 1

_It was stormy night, the only light on the road was the moon but because of the rain you barely could see it. I know that I shouldn't drive in this weather, but I didn't have a choice. I had to get home. I was at a party with my friends when the storm started, so I suggested to drive home before the storm got worse, but they refused, so I drove alone, and now I regret it. The rain started to fall harder which made it harder to see. I was listening to music in the car when suddenly the radio started to shutter, so I took my eyes of the road for a second to fix it, I swear it was only a second, and when I looked back at road, there was a dog standing in the middle. I tried to avoid hitting it and turned left, but because of the rain I didn't see the tree, so I crushed in it. When I opened my eyes, at first I didn't understood what happened but then it became clear, the rain, the dog, the tree. I could feel the blood gashing from my head, and the last thing that I saw before I passed out again, was the dog at least the dog is alright._

"Anna wake up you will be late to school" I heard unfamiliar voice.

When I opened my eyes it was a morning and I was in a room, an unfamiliar room. I quickly sat up and looked around, it was a big room with a window on the left and a desk with a chair near it. The bed that I was lying in was in the middle of the room, In front of a bed was a makeup table with a mirror and on the mirror were a few photos, but I couldn't see them from the bed.

 **What the hell? Where am I?**

Then I remembered that I got into car accident, but it still doesn't explains why I'm in this room. I got up from the bed and started to look around the room. I came closer to the mirror and looked at the pictures. The first one was of two little girls, a blonde one and a brunet in pretty dresses, I recognized the blonde as myself thought I didn't remember that photo, but I didn't recognize the brunet girl. The second photo was of me and Nina Dobrev. It took me a good few minutes to understand that this was photo of ME and NINA DOBREV from The Vampire Dairies. I don't remember meeting her especially taking picture with her, and I would have remembered that after all I'm her fan.

Suddenly a door to the room opened and a woman stood there with a stern yet gentle look.

"I told you to get ready, you will be late, now go and change your clothes, and no you can't go to school in pajamas", the woman said with a little smile.

I stood there for a few minutes looking at the woman with wide eyes, I recognized her, she was the one that played Elena Gilbert`s mother in TVD.

 **What the hell is going on?**

"What are you waiting for? Go change" Miranda said looking at me annoyed.

"Mom I can't find my necklace", said familiar voice from a room that was near me, "You know where it is?"

When I looked to where the voice was coming from I was once again shocked to see Nina Dobrev.

 **I'm going insane. I must be in a coma from the crush cause that's not possible.**

"Anna why aren't you ready we will be late for school", Nina said and looked at Miranda "mom..." she whined

"I told her to get ready", Miranda looked at Nina with 'it's not my fault' look.

Nina and Miranda both looked at me waiting for me to say something or start getting ready.

 **Ok, I'm must be dreaming,** **so why not to play along.**

"Umm I-I don't feel good".

 **Really? That was the best answer you could find?**

"What? What's wrong? You want dad to take a look at you?" Miranda said with a worry in her eyes.

"No-no, I just… It headache so maybe I could stay at home?" I asked with a hope in my voice.

Miranda looked at me for a few moments.

"Well, I guess you could stay home today since its very rear that you miss school. Alright go to the bad and sleep maybe than you will feel better" Miranda said while pointing at the bed.

I nodded and she turned to Nina "Now let's look for you necklace" she said and went to the room that Nina came from.

"Hey you sure you alright? You look… strange" Nina said to me

"Oh yeah, I'm alright just not feeling good that's all" I said with a little smile.

 **Do I really look that horrible?**

"Alright sis if you need anything call me or bonnie or Caroline" she said with a smile and closed the door.

 **Is it just me or Nina just called me sis? Alright it's time to figure out what's going on her.**

At first I pinched myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

 **Wow that hurt, defiantly not a dream.**

My next theory was that this was a prank. I started to look for cameras but I didn't find anything and It kind of wasn't possible because I got in a crush and don't think that the first thing that people do to a person who got in a crush is prank him, let alone bring famous people to do it.

So that leaves me with my last, the most insane and unrealistic theory – I died in a crush and got in TVD universe. Ok so apparently my name here is Anna as well, now I need to find out more about myself because there's not Anna Gilbert in the show.

I started to look around the room trying to find something, I saw a laptop on a desk and opened it.

 **Fuck I need a password. What could it be?**

I started to think what could Anna Gilbert put as a password. The gilberts don't have a pet so that's not it.

 **Ok, so what could I put as password after all this Anna gilbert is me… kind of.**

I tried my favorite movie, song, food I almost lost hope.

 **Ok, so the last thing I could put as a password would be a TV show but it would be TVD, but I bet there is no TVD in here so… "Supernatural" and it worked wow I'm a genius.**

I opened my Facebook page.

 **Well, nothing interesting in here.**

After I finished with the laptop that was no use I started to look around again.

 **Maybe I would find dairy since seems like everyone here own one or in Stefan's case a hundred…**

I looked under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, noting.

I gave up and just sat on the bed, suddenly there was a phone ring it was coming from a bag that was on a chair.

 **Phone! How didn't I thought about searching for it?**

I moved toward the bag when I looked inside there was thousand thing in there.

 **Oh god. What it is? A Pandora box? How I'm going to find here the phone?**

It took me 5 minutes to find the phone.

 **Finally!**

Whoever was calling me probably lost hope and gave up. When I looked at the screen I saw a missed call from Caroline. The phone didn't have a password so I was lucky, I started to look in gallery texts and contacts, and found nothing! It was probably a new phone. I locked the phone and sat on a bed again, after a minute of silence the phone started to ring again, I looked at the phone and Caroline's name flashed.

 **Oh god…**

I answered the phone "hello..."

"Hey I see you found your phone, when you didn't answer your phone I understood that you couldn't find it again" came Caroline's cheery voice.

Again… so that's not the first time… Anna from this word and I are so alike…

"Anna you still there?" Caroline asked when I didn't answered

"Yes yes I'm here"

"Oh by the way how is the new phone?" Caroline asked.

 **I knew it! It's new! When I say that I'm genius I mean it.**

"Its ok I guess" I answered not knowing what to say this whole situation is still too strange for me.

"Ok so where are you? You promised that we will go to the mall today" Caroline said with a little annoyance in the voice

"Oh sorry I don't feel good today so I stayed home"

"Oh well ok… I hope you will feel better cause I want to go to the mall I need that bag that we saw the other day or I swear I would die" Caroline said and I laughed.

 **Typical Caroline that I love so much**

"Don't worry I will go with you" I said and heard a loud squeal from the other side of the call.

"Thanks-thanks-thanks, alright I need to hung up I will call you later bye, love you"

"L-love you too" I said and Caroline hung up.

I laid on the bed and started to think.

 **I'm in TVD universe where vampires are real so I need to be careful because with my luck I will be dead in less than 24 hours. In the morning Miranda came into my room so that means Elena's parents are still alive that means there still no Stefan and Damon, so basically the show didn't start yet. I need to buy a journal so I could write all the things that I remember about the show otherwise I will forget something important…like always. Oh and I need to find vervain…great I just got here and already have so many things to do. My head is really starting to hurt maybe I should go to sleep who know I may wake up to my usual life.**

After that I took my phone and set alarm clock and laid down.

 **It's strange how everything I already calling mine… I need to find more about Anna gilbert.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to an alarm going off, I reached out to try and shut it but pushed the phone and it fell to the floor.

"You got to be kidding me" I murmured to myself and got up from the bed.

I shut off the alarm and was going to go back to sleep when the phone started to ring. I looked at it and it was Caroline calling.

 _ **Wait...**_

I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my room.

 _ **That wasn't dream... Great**_.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well hello to you your voice I can guess you slept and I just woke you up" Caroline said.

"Alarm woke me up, but you prevented me from going back to sleep which I'm not happy about".

 _ **What? Sleep is important to me.**_

"Well, too bad for you because you're not going back to sleep. You are going with me to the mall. You promised" Caroline said with a bossy voice.

"And I'm starting to regret it" I murmured to myself.

"What was that?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. I'll be ready in a half hour" I said almost crying cause I'm not going back to sleep.

"Alright. See you" Caroline said and hung up.

I put my phone on nightstand that was near the bed and started to walk toward the door when my phone started to ring again.

"Oh, come on!" I quickly took the phone and answered without looking at who was calling.

"What?" I snapped at whoever was calling me.

"I see you just woke up" I heard Elena`s voice.

"How did you know?" I asked, curious about how she guessed.

"You always bitchy when you wake up" Elena said laughing.

"No, I'm not" I said trying to defend myself.

"Yes, you are" I heard another voice coming from the other side. It was familiar, but I couldn't remember it.

"Who was that?" I asked still trying to match a voice to a face.

"it's Bonnie"

 _ **Oh, of course. God... it's getting too real.**_

"Sorry for snapping. it just Caroline already called me and prevented me from going back to sleep" I apologized, "So what did you want?" I asked.

"I just called to check up on you. Are you feeling better?" Elena asked.

 _ **I feel bad for snapping on her.**_

"Yeah, thanks. I'm about to go with Caroline to the nall. She wants to buy some bag" I said while going to the door.

"If you need something call me. I'm going to Matt" Elena said and I remembered that she was with Matt before her parents died.

"Alright. Thanks" we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I looked around searching for the bathroom and finally found it. I took a quick shower and got back to my room. I opened my closet and just like that - I fell in love with all the clothes there.

 _ **Anna gilbert got a really good taste in clothes.**_

I picked out my outfit and was ready when I heard honk outside the house.

I quickly took my phone and wallet that I found in the bag and ran downstairs. When I was about to exit the house, I remembered that I was home alone and I had to lock the door.

 _ **Where the hell they put their keys?**_

I looked near the door, but they weren't there, so I had to run upstairs. I looked inside the bag that was on a chair and then finally I saw them in a little pocket inside.

 _ **I really need to organize my stuff because it's a mess.**_

I quickly ran downstairs, got out and locked the door. I saw Caroline's car and ran toward it. When I got inside, I saw the blondie friend of Elena.

 _ **Wow. I have to admit – in real life she's even prettier.**_

"Took you long enough" I heard Caroline say and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't find my keys"

"You really need to organize your bag" Caroline said while starting to drive.

"Believe me I know".

When we got to the mall Caroline took me to literally EVERY store in this mall. I didn't even know that there were so many stores.

She took me to a dress store and made me try nearly every dress in this store.

"Anna, come one. Try this last dress and we can go home" Caroline said holding the dress that absolutely is not in my style.

"Fine, but after that you drive me home. I'm not going to survive another store" I said and took the dress.

I got inside changing room and waited there a couple of minutes, pretending that I'm trying on the dress.

"Sadly, the dress is too small" I lied, exciting the changing room.

"Well, too bad" Caroline said "You totally have to lose a few pounds".

I looked at her speechless.

 _ **I totally forgot that it's first season Caroline I have to handle here. Just remember, she'll change.**_

On our way out of the mall something caught my was a purple crystal necklace. I don't know why, but I had to buy it.

"Hey, you wait for me for a minute? I just want to buy here something" I said to Caroline while pointing at the store.

"Sure".

When I entered the store, I looked was dark. but it had comfortable aura.

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice behind me and turn to the person. It was an old lady with a kind smile on her face.

"Hmm, I see that purple necklace?" I asked her with a smile while pointing on the necklace.

"Of course, here you go" She gave me the necklace.

It was even prettier when I saw it closer.

"You know, this necklace is very old and has a very interesting story. It's thousands years old necklace and only very special women got to have it. I will help you to put this on" the woman said and I turned around so she could put it on me.

"Really? Then what it's doing here?" I question not really believing in what she just told.

 _ **People will tell you bullshit just to make you buy something. Right?**_

"I know it sounds like a fairy tail, but there were women who protected a universe prophecy by it. No one used that necklace for centuries so I guess there is a reason you just chose especially this one" the woman said while staring in my eyes. I have a feeling she knows more than she tells.

To be honest, I felt uneasy so I tried to avoid an eye contact with her, but when she told me about **the universe prophesy** I looked at her shocked.

"Oh, sweetly, don't be so surprised. I know that you know about the secrets of this town. I can feel that you connected to it" she said and smiled.

"Well, if it is so important, why are you selling it to me? And what kind of a propecy?" I asked starting to regret buying it.

 _ **Technically I didn't bought it yet so I can return it.**_

"I'm giving it to you because it chose you. I can tell you what the prophecy is about, but you already know what I'm talking about" the woman said and went behind the counter.

I felt like I couldn't talk. What is she talking about? Does she know something about me not being part of this place? And if she does – how? I'm confused.

"By the way, I'm giving you it for free. But promise you will take care of this necklace" she said seriously with a begging look.

 _ **Ok. I'm in this world for less than 24 hours and its already doesn't make it takes a few episodes.**_

"Alright. Thanks… I guess" I said confused and exit the store.

 _ **What the hell just happened?**_

"Thank god! I thought you will never come took you so long?" Caroline said while holding a coffee in hand

"Sorry. You know, old people love to tell stories. When did you get coffee?" I asked and looked at the cup in her hands.

"It was taking you too long so I got myself one. Or two. Anyway, let's go home. I'm exhausted" she said and went ahead of me.

I would say something about her being exhausted when it's me who hates shopping, but I couldn't take my mind of this women's words.

I took one last look at the shop and went after Caroline.

After that, Caroline dropped me home and I entered the house. I heard a laugh coming from the kitchen. I saw Miranda and Elena in the kitchen preparing a dinner while Grayson was sitting at the table and reading a newspaper. They seemed so happy. It looks like nothing bad can happen, but in couple months, Elena's life won't be the same anymore.

In that moment, I made a decision. As long as I'm here, I will try to prevent Elena's parents death or at least try to make her life a little bit easier.

I was snapped out of my thought by Miranda.

"Anna, come here and help love cooking".

It is is one of my favorite things to do and probably the only thing that I was good at.

"Sure. Why not?" I asked with a smile and went to wash my hands "What are we cooking?"

We prepared dinner and started to set the table up, but then we heard a noise of a front door.

"Jeremy, is that you?" Miranda shouted.

"Yes" came a voice andthen I saw Jeremy entering the looked soyoung. It was strange to see him like that.

 _ **I was used to muscular Jeremy.**_

We sat at the table and started to eat. Miranda and Elena started a conversation and Grayson was talking to Jeremy. I looked at them and then it stroked me. There is a chance that I won't be able to eat a dinner with my real family ever again.

"Anna, is everything ok? You haven't touched your food. Are you still feeling not good?" Miranda seemed worried.

"Yes, hmm. I think I'll go to my room. Thanks for the dinner. it was delicious" I said and nearly ran upstairs.

When I got to my room I locked the door and leant on it. I felt like It was hard to breath.

 _ **I won't be able to say goodbye to my parents.**_

I fought against my tears because I didn't want to cry and decided that sleep is what I need right now.

My head was on the pillow and eyes closed when I suddenly heard my bedroom door opens. I looked up and saw Elena entering my room. She closed the door quietly and I noticed that she is already wearing a pajama.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked innocently.

 _ **She is so sweet!**_

"You scared of the monsters in your closet?" I asked with a rolled her eye on me "Just kidding, come on in" I said with a laugh and moved the covers to let her slide in.

We were silent until Elena broke it.

"So what happened to you today? And don't tell me you were feeling bad" Elena asked and I could see in her eyes that she was worried about me.

"Hmm, It's nothing. I just had a few things on my mind, but now I'm fine" I lied about the last part because Iam not ok.

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, I'm right here" Elena said and smiled.

 _ **God. She is good in being older sister.**_

"Thank you" I smiled at her. In my real life, I didn't have a brother/sister, but I always wanted at least one.

"You're welcome" she said and then looked at me with a narrowed eyes.

"What?" I asked panicking.

"You didn't really believe I'm scared of monsters in my room, right?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. You scared me. I thought I did something!" I hit her arm and then she started to laugh.

When we stopped laughing Elena looked at my necklace.

"When did you get that?" she asked.

"Today at the mall" I looked down on the necklace.

"It's pretty. I get why you bought it. Purple was always your favorite color" Elena said "But let's go to sleep. I'm sooo tired" she said and turned off the lamp that was on a nightstand.

"You are tired? Who was at the mall with Caroline today? I swear this girl has unlimited energy for shopping" I said and we both laughed.

"Trust me, I know" was the last thing Elena said before we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_When I opened my eyes, I was in woods. It was getting dark and suddenly started to rain. I could hear from a distance someone shouting and the voices started to get closer._

 _I started to run to the opposite direction as far as possible from the voices. I have no idea why I was running from them, but I knew that I have to do this otherwise something bad would happen._

 _I kept running until I saw a group of people on horses running past me. They wore clothes from another century. When I looked down on my body, I noticed that I was wearing an old ripped dress and no shoes. But the weirdest thing was that the necklace I just bought was still on me._

 _I hid behind a tree for a next couple minutes that felt like forever, but when I noticed the area is clear, I didn't wait anymore and started to run again._

 _ **Why are these people following me? Or are they following me at all?**_

 _I was snapped out of my thought by someone's shout: "I found her!" I didn't want to stop and knew that I shouldn't, but the fact that the voice sounded very familiar to me made me stop._

 _When I looked behind, I saw the same men on horses heading in my way, but they were still far so I could try to escape again. The problem was that I just noticed I have no way to escape. I was standing on the cliff and the men suddenly stopped._

" _Wait", said one of the men and got down of his horse, "Just tell us where she is and I will not let him hurt you"._

 _I swear I've heard this voice and brutish accent before, but I just can't remember whose voice it is. He was standing far from and it was impossible to me to see his face._

" _You will never get the girl. And your brother either"._

 _ **Okay, I swear it was not my voice, but it just came out of my mouth and the accent was different than mine.**_

 _At the next moment, I wasn't controlling my body. And just like that, I jumped of the cliff._ __

My alarm clock was going off when I suddenly opened my eyes and immediately set up. A cold sweat was covering my body and I was breathing fast. I felt a relief when I noticed that Elena is not in my room.

 _ **What the hell was that?**_

{Author's notes}

Hey, guys!

We just wanted to say THANK YOU for your sweet comments. And the number of readers grows SO FAST. It means a lot to us.

It probably looks weird that I said "we" and "us", so here is one fact about the author:

It's not just one girl writing the story, it's two of us. One of us invented the story and the second helps her not to screw it ;)

We love to read your comments, guys, and we think it would be great if you will tell us your guesses and what you think will happen next.

P.S. Sorry the chapter was too short, but trust me – it's just a beginning. Next chapter will come soon and it'll be longer than this one.


	4. Chapter 4

I shut my alarm off and got up from the bed.

I started to get ready for the school. I took a shower and got dressed, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

 _ **Why this voice sounded so familiar**_ _ **?**_

I pushed that to the back of my mind, I had to go to school.

After I was ready I went downstairs and made a coffee. I saw Jeremy entering the kitchen.

"Good morning. Coffee?" I asked while pouring coffee for myself.

"Thanks" Jeremy said and took my mug.

I looked at him annoyed.

"That was mine, but fine", I said and poured another cup of coffee, but then Elena entered the kitchen.

"Good morning", she said and looked at the mug in my handsm, "Oh coffee, thanks", she said and took the mug from me.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" I glared at Elena and made ANOTHER cup of coffee.

"Anna, I'm going to drive with you today to school", Jeremy said matter-of-factly

"Well first of all, it's nice that you're asking me", she said sarcastically, "and second, why don't you drive yourself? Oh right. You can't. You're too little. Well, I guess I'm going to be a good sister and drive you, though you will owe me", I said with a smirk and Jeremy just glared at me

 _ **Yeah. I can be a bitch sometimes**_.

"Haha, very funny" Jeremy said sacrcastically and roled his eyes before he left the kitchen.

After that Matt came to pick up Elena, me and Jeremy got into the car and started to drive to school. We talked a little, but when we got to school, Jeremy said goodbye and went to his friends.

I was at my locker putting my books away when a hand grabbed my elbow and pushed my back to the lockers. I felt hands on my waist and when I looked up at the parson I saw Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey babe. Did you miss me?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

 _ **What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On.**_

"Tyler? Hey umm… I-I need to go… Bonnie is waiting for me. See you" I said and slipped out of his hold. I ran to Bonnie that was at her locker.

"Hey" I said to Bonnie when I finally found her.

"Hey. I saw you talking to Tyler. Please don't tell me you back at it again" Bonnie said cringing.

"Back at what again?" I asked confused.

"You know… sleeping with him. Remember? You told me all about it… and I have to admit, it was disgusting" Bonnie said with a disgusted look.

I just stared at Bonnie for a few seconds and probably looked very shocked.

 _ **Anna and Tyler. It's something I would never expect to happen.**_

"And don't worry, I didn't tell Elena. Let's go. The bell rang. We will be late to the class" Bonnie said snapping me out of my thoughts.

In the class I couldn't stay focused. I was replaying the dream in my mind. That familiar voice. What did it want? And why she, whoever she was, was so important that I jumped of the cliff just so they won't get her.

I looked down at my necklace and got a feeling that it was connected to the dream.

 _ **I will have to talk to that woman again. She might know something.**_

After the school, I quickly found Caroline near her locker.

"Hey Care, do you wanna come to the mall? I need to go to the store where I bought the necklace" I asked her because I didn't want to go alone. That woman was creeping me out.

She agreed and we drove to the mall.

As we entered the mall, I tried to find the store, but it was not there. I looked around and noticed that there was new store instead of the place from where I bought the necklace.

 _ **I'm 100% sure it was here.**_

"Caroline, wasn't there another store instead of this one?" I asked her and she looked at me strangely.

"No, that store was here for, like, forever" She looked at me weirdly.

"But I bought my necklace here. It was an old store right here" I said pointing at the new place I haven't seen before.

"No... you bought your necklace here" she said and I stared at her.

"Caroline… that a bakery… they don't sell necklaces" I said shaking my head.

 _ **Unbelievable**_.

I drove Caroline homa and pretty sure she was talking to me, but I really couldn't focus because of what just happened. She was about to get out of the car, when suddenly she turned to me.

"By the way, be at my house by 6 p.m so we all could get ready together".

"To get ready for what?" I asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"To the Lockwood's party. I told you about it a week ago" she said narrowing her eyes on me, "You coming, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah.. of course".

"Good. And wear something pretty. You want to look good for Tyler, aren't you?" she said winking at me and got out of the car.

 _ **Tyler. I totally forgot about him.**_

As I drove home I started to think what I'm going to do.

I had a strange dream just after some lady sold me a necklace and vanished. If I wouldn't know better, I would have thought it was just a dream, but its TVD world, here something like that doesn't happen for no reason.


	5. Chapter 5

It took us 3 hours to get ready. Caroline didn't like the dresses me, Bonnie and Elena brought with us, so she made us wear dresses from her wardrobe.

Of course Caroline didn't let us pick the outfits on our own. She chose dress for every each one of us.

"Wear this", she said and gave me a short dark red strapless dress, "You want to look good for Tyler, don't you?" Caroline winked and walked away.

 _ **Does everyone know about me and Tyler except Elena?**_

I am happy that Caroline is taller than me because the dress at least almost covered my knees. But, damn it, the gold heals she gave me are so beautiful, although they are killing my feet.

While we were driving to Lockwood's house, Elena told me that "our" parents and Jeremy are already there. I didn't know how to respond on that so I just nodded.

 _ **I still feel weird thinking about them as MY family.**_

When we got there, girls went to say 'hi' to their families, and I just couldn't move. The only thing I could do was staring at the place I just arrived to.

 _ **Oh. My. God. The Lockwood's place is even bigger than I imagined. It's huge!**_

After a short while, I entered to the house and looked around.

 _ **I guess they invited more than hundred people.**_

"I'm happy you showed up", Miranda caught my attention. She smiled with her heart warming smile.

"Umm, yeah, I'm happy to be here, too", I smiled back at her, "But what are we celebrating tonight?"

 _ **Okay, I lied. Maybe I was happy, but more confused because all the weird things that happened lately.**_

"Well", Miranda started to explain the reason we are all here, "Lockwood's found some really old stuff of Mystic Falls, so they wanted show it to the population of the town, let them get to know the past".

"Oh", I said and probably sounded very bored even that I've tried to be more polite, "It sounds… interesting".

Miranda laughed and said:"Now you sound more like my daughter. Lately, you've been acting different than usual".

I tried to fake a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess".

"I have to go back to the adults, sweetheart, but I have a solution for you not to be bored", she took two glasses of champagne and gave me one, "Shh, don't tell your father".

I smiled at her nicely:"Thanks". She is always so kind and good.

I started to walk around. The house is really beautiful and big. I looked at all the things the Lockwood's have until someone suddenly took my hand and started to walk me somewhere.

"Tyler?" I sounded more surprised than I expected when I saw who it was.

He took the glass of champagne from my hand and left at some place.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" he said without looking back at me and I noticed he was taking me to another room, "I started to think you're not coming".

"I-I… Umm… Well, you know", I started to say something, but eventually I understood I have no idea what to say.

"No, I don't. But I do know that it doesn't matter anymore," he opened some door when we were far enough from all the guests.

"What are you…?" I was a little confused.

He took me inside the room and I barely could see something. It was too dark in there.

"Shut up and let's do the thing we love the most", Tyler closed the door behind us and pushed me to the door right after I felt this lips on mine.

 _ **Someone please punch me in the face and make me wake up from this dream.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler's hands were all over my body and his touch was too rough for my taste.

I had no idea what to do. What the hell happened between Anna and Tyler before I arrived? Are they in serious relationship or were they just sleeping together?

His hands almost got under my dress when I finally reached to a bottom to turn on the light.

"What happened?" he asked right after he stopped the kiss and sounded confused.

"Umm, nothing".

 _ **Really? This is your best answer? You just RUNED horny guy's plans for tonight.**_

"Nothing?" he smirked, "Then we have no reason to stop".

He was about to kiss me again, but I immediately stopped him.

"Tyler", I whispered, "Don't".

He suddenly stared at me with wide eyes and looked even more shocked than earlier.

"Wait, what?" he asked, "Did you just rejected me or is it an alcohol making me hallucinate things?"

"Well…"

 _ **I can't say that I didn't enjoy it, maybe a little bit, but Tyler never was one of my favorites TVD boys.**_

Tyler stepped back and chuckled.

"I see what's going on here", he pointed to my direction, "You found another sex toy, don't you?"

"What?" I didn't expect for that.

"Don't pretend innocent, okay?" he seemed very pissed, "But fine. Enjoy hooking with other guys".

"Tyler, I'm…" I tried to say something, but I guess he didn't want to listen to what I have to say. But if to be honest, I had no idea what kind of an explanation I could give him.

"Don't worry about me, Ann. I can find another slut to sleep with".

And after that he left.

 _ **Ouch. I absolutely forgot that he has the biggest temper problems here.**_

I couldn't move because I was too shocked, but then I suddenly noticed where I am.

It was the room with the collection of all the old stuff Miranda told me about.

I looked around and the something caught my attention completely. I was not sure if I saw what I thought I saw until I came closer.

 _ **It is not possible…**_

Between all the old things, I noticed a picture of a man and young lady, but it was not the reason I felt like I'm not breathing.

The woman in the picture wore a necklace on her neck. The same necklace I bought just yesterday, the same necklace I have on me right now!

Besides, the man in the picture looked very familiar.

 _ **It's just getting weirder and creepier.**_

I checked if there were cameras around and hid the picture inside my dress in the chest area. After that, I left the room.

"Here you are", said Bonnie right after I entered the living room, "You family is looking for you".

"Oh, thank you for telling me", I started to walk away, but she stopped me.

"Hey, Ann, is everything okay?" she seemed worried; "I saw Tyler and he looked pissed and drunk. Did something happen between you two?"

 _ **More right to say something DID NOT happen and that's the reason he is acting like this.**_

"No, everything is fine. I guess I have to go find my family", I smiled at her as much as I could, "Tell Caroline I said 'bye', okay?"

"Yeah, of course", she smiled back, but I could see she didn't believe me.

When I reached to the Gilberts, they were near their car waiting for me.

While we were driving, I felt that I'm about to fall asleep. Probably a one glass of champagne did affect me a little.

 _ **Alcohol never was my thing.**_

Elena was sitting between me and Jeremy. He head was on his shoulder and they both were sleeping.

I took out of the dress the picture that I stole and looked at it for awhile trying understand in which TVD flashbacks I could see this man. But without me noticing, I fell asleep.

 _In my dream I found myself again in the woods. A young man was waking beside me. We both walked fast and I looked around a lot to check if no one was following us._

" _Are you sure no one noticed you leaving?" I asked, but again, like in the last dream, it was not my voice and accent at all._

" _You have no reasons to worry", the man answered and his voice was different than a voice I've heard last time, "There is no one following us"._

 _I have to say that this voice was familiar and I recognized this guy right after I stopped in front of him – Travor, a friend of Rose in season 2._

 _He wore clothes of god knows which century and then I noticed that I'm wearing a long fluffy dress._

 _ **What am I doing with him?**_

" _Listen, Klaus is almost ready to break the curse. You have no time left", he seemed very nervous and worried, "You have to take her away as fast as you can"._

" _Calm down. I'll figure it out", I said, "While I'm with her, she is safe"_

" _I hope so", he said, "Have you talked with her?"_

 _I don't know why, but his question annoyed me._

" _I promised you to talk with her, so I will"._

" _I love her", he said with puppy eyes and I wanted to slap him._

 _ **Not me. The girl I was in the dream wanted that.**_

" _I know", my voice sounded annoyed and I felt like I wanted to escape this conversation._

" _You don't understand, Anastasia. I want to marry her. I want to save her and take her somewhere safe, where we will have our own family and she'll be the happiest woman"._

 _ **Anastasia? Huh?**_

 _For some reason, this speech made me mad. I guess my look seemed treating because Travor was not so calm anymore._

" _First of all, you are a vampire and you know that I hate creatures like you. And second, forget about her. She will never be yours. I won't let that happen", my voice sounded too serious._

 _After those words, I passed him and was about to leave, but then Trevor's voice stopped me._

" _You promised to talk to her!" he screamed so I could hear him._

 _I stopped and turned to him with a smirk:"I promise a lot of things, darling, but it doesn't mean I keep my promises"._

 _I started to walk again and heard his voice behind me once again._

" _But you'll keep her safe, right?", he sounded sad and abandoned._

" _Don't worry", I said without turning around and didn't stop walking, "You can count on me with his one"._

 _I still felt the smirk on my face when my hand touched something on my neck – the necklace._

That was the last thing I saw before I opened my eyes. We were still driving, but I could see the house already.

I looked down and stared at the picture one more time before I touched the necklace on my neck.

I turned my look to the outside view and understood something – I have to find the woman from the store as fast as possible to get the answers otherwise something bad is about to happen.

 _ **The necklace has a history and I'm about to figure all this out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since I decided to figure out what's going on, but there was a problem - I had no idea where the woman from the store is.

I tried to find any information about her in Internet, but I got... Nothing. All I got is nothing.

Besides this problem, I had another one called Tyler Lockwood. All week he tried to reach out to me by calling, but I didn't pick up. And it's not because I was hurt or something, I wasn't, but I just didn't want it to bother me right now.

He also asked Elena a lot of questions about me, like, where I am, and then she asked me questions about him, but I just said that I promised him to help him with something and we just can't decide when because we are both really busy.

I felt very bad about lying to her, but it's better than say 'Oh, it's nothing. It's just that your baby sister, that was not me until last week, used to f*ck your classmate". It's too embarrassing and rude, don't you think?

All I wanted to worry about right now is how I can find this woman, because I guess that she is the only person who has answers on my questions.

"Mrs. Gilbert?" My teacher's voice interrupted my thoughts. I immediately looked up at him "Would you mind to focus and listen to the lesson?" All eyes looked at me. I guess he asked me a question earlier, but I was too bothered by my own thoughts.

"Umm, I'm sorry.." I felt uncomfortable with all the stares on me "I just... need some air, if it's okay

My teacher seemed displeased and just pointed towards the door. I didn't even notice that I was almost running out the class.

I went to women's WC and washed my face. At moments like this, I was happy that I don't use make up to school because I really needed this cold water to keep myself awake. Lately, I barely slept. Every night I have those weird dreams I dream about ever since I got the necklace. I tried to avoid them until I'll find out the reason why I see those dreams, so every time a dream started, I woke myself up.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and walked in. It was Caroline. When she noticed me, she smiled.

"Hey, baby girl. Why are you here?" She pulled out a lip gloss and carefully started to apply it on her lips while looking in the mirror.

.Just needed some air" I said and closed the tap"

"You remember you're going with us to 'Mystic Grill' after school, right?" When she noticed that I didn't reply, she turned her look at me "Common. Don't tell me you are going deny on us".

I really forgot about it, but I guess spend some time with them, distract myself from my new 'hobby' chase after some woman, can be nice even if it's just for couple hours.

"No, I'm going" I said "I was just distracted, so I didn't hear your question"

"You really need some sleep, Ann. But I'm happy you are joining us" She smiled with snow white smile "Then I guess I'll see you in the parking lot after school" Caroline winked and exited.

I guess I stayed in there for one more minute, staring in the mirror at the dark circles under my eyes. Caroline was right. I really need some sleep.

When I was about to leave the room and I opened the door, I heard football trainer's stern voice "Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you, Lockwood!"

 _ **Shit**_ _ **.**_

"Go to hell!" I heard Tyler's steps getting closer so I immediately closed the door and stayed inside.

I was stuck for at least twenty minutes because both was arguing about something. I didn't hear about what the argument was, but I heard the trainer saying something like 'You'll come with me to the principal office' and Tyler threatened him with his father, the mayor.

Luckily for me, eventually they finished the argument and I could exit.

"…and that's it. She can be so rude sometimes" said Caroline the moment we entered to Mystic Gril "I can't believe she said it. To me! Her best friend!"

Let me explain. Caroline was telling us about an argument she had with Bonnie earlier today.

Elena walked beside me and seemed annoyed as I was. Why did I ask her where Bonnie is? Just because of my curiosity, I and Elena had to listen to that story the whole ride from school.

 _ **This girl has unlimited energy to talk.**_

When we finally reached to the table, Caroline continued to complaining, but at this point, I wasn't really listening. I guess Elena either, because when she sat beside me, we shared a look, and she looked exhausted.

Caroline was sitting in front of us and all we ordered fries. When I was about to order some juice, she said that it's not healthy so I have to drink only water. Elena tried not to laugh when she saw me rolling my eyes while Caroline went to give our order.

 _ **Don't forget it is first season Caroline. She'll change. That's what I keep telling myself when I'm around her**_ _ **.**_

"So, Ann, I wanted to ask you something" Elena said the moment Caroline sat back to her sit "I know that we already discussed about Tyler, but I couldn't stop myself from asking him about why you don't see each other. You said you two had to meet for something he asked you to help with, right? But he said that I should ask you about what really happened".

I choked in the middle of drinking water and looked at Caroline, checking that she is not going to say anything. Luckily for me, she just looked aside, trying to avoid this conversation.

"I thought it's weird because you already told me that you both are busy and that's the reason, right?"

I turned my look at her, when I noticed that it's a little suspicious that I was sitting frozen.

"Yes" I said "I have no reason to lie to you" I smiled a little. I felt bad about lying to her and I even thought to tell her the truth, but should I? I don't think so.

"Good" Elena smiled back and turned to Caroline, who suddenly started talk about something else. I understood that she changed the subject on purpose.

I looked at her and whispered 'Thank you' while Elena was answering on Caroline's question that I didn't hear. She nodded as reply.

We were sitting for an hour until I got a call from Miranda. It's still weird to me to call her mom, even as my phone contact.

"I'll be right back" I said and stood up, leaving them in the middle of conversation"

It was noisy there, so I knew I would barely hear Elena's mom. I exited the bar and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie" said Miranda and I could see her smile through the phone "Are you with Elena?"

Yes. We are at Mystic Grill right now" I said "Is there something wrong?" "

""No-no, sweetie. Just wanted to know where you are. Have fun, sweetie" She said "Tell Elena I said hi".

I will" after we said our goodbyes, she hung up."

Right after I was about to enter back, I got another call. It was a blocked number. I was not sure if I should answer, but for some reason I did.

Are you still want to meet me?" I heard woman's voice before I got to say something."

Who is it?" I asked."

Just turn around" I did as she told me."

And there she was, the woman from the store, standing in the park in front of the bar.

{AUTHORS NOTE}

Hey guys, sorry it's been too long, but now we'll try to update more often. There's just few chapters left till the end of the first book. Thank you for all your comments and followes ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**{Few days ago}**

 _When I opened my eyes, all I saw was old furniture. I was in some cottage. For some reason, I felt good being there, like it was my home._

 _I looked around and saw a window, through which came the light to inside. I came closer to the window and saw a beautiful view that I've never seen before; there was a forest around the place and a river in front the house. I could notice it's almost sunset._

 _Suddenly, some sound interrupted my thoughts. It was not just a sound, it was baby's cry._

 _I turned right away towards a lullaby, where the baby was, and my first instinct was run to it._

 _"Shh, my dear" I said with soothing voice and carefully picked the baby into my arms._

 _And again, the voice was not mine, but I've heard this voice before, in my very first dream, right after I got that necklace._

 _"You have no reason to cry" I said, rocking the baby in my arms "Mommy is here, Anastasia, and she is here to protect you"._

 _Anastasia? I've heard that name before. Trevor called me that name in the second dream._

 _ **Well, not me, the girl I presented in the dream.**_

 _I felt how I smiled to this baby that slowly began to calm down._

 _After the baby fell asleep, I put her back into the lullaby, trying not to wake her up. Thereafter, I took some jug and went outside towards the river._

 _I sat on my lap at the shore to fill the jug with water, but then I saw something that I didn't expect to; In my reflection I didn't see myself, it was not me. Instead, I saw another young woman, with long blonde hair, staring back at me_.

Right after that, I woke up.

 **{Present day}**

There she was, standing in front of me, across the road. I removed the phone, when she hung up and started to go towards her.

"Why did you give me this freaking necklace?" I asked and sounded angry. Until now, I didn't notice that I was mad at her because she stucked me with it without any explanation. And when I needed answers, she disappeared.

The woman just smiled at me and put the pendant in her hand "I'm happy to see that you kept it in safe".

"Are you serious?" I started to feel even more mad "I want the freaking answers and I want them right now!"

 _ **Just for the record, if I would have enough sleep, I wouldn't act like a craaazy, but the reason of my tiredness is this necklace. You can't really blame me for being so mad.**_

The woman just kept smiling at me and said "Come with me".

When we came close to a motel building, I got an answer from Elena. Right after I left with this woman, I sent her a message and said that I had to hurry somewhere.

The motel was God knows where, but weird that it was not so far. It was hidden and hard to find. I guess that only people who want to disappear for awhile come here.

"Please, come in" the woman said when she opened the door, but I was not so sure if I should. I don't know her. And what if she is some psychotic serial killer? Well, I guess it was the tiredness, again, because I entered to that stupid room.

It seems an ordinary motel room with a bed and stuff. Maybe she is not a weirdo at the end of the day. But, who knows. I can't say it just because I saw room she is living in, can I?

"Can I offer you a glass of water?" She asked and I nodded "Yes, please" I said.

When she went to a kitchen, I walked towards the wall, where I noticed different portraits of people from other centuries.

The portraits were very beautiful and accurate, but suddenly something caught my attention and made me stop breathing; the woman in one of the portraits.

 ** _I swear I know her. No doubt I saw her somewhere._**

And right when I remembered where I saw this young lady, the woman from the store entered with a server in her hands, and put it on a little table against the cough.

"Is everything okay, darling?" She said and for some reason her voice was familiar, and it wasn't because I met her before. It's just... the voice. I've heard it somewhere else, especially with this accent.

"Who is in the portraits?" I asked right after I turned to her.

She looked at me and asked "Why are you asking?"

Without waiting any second, I took out of my bag the picture I took from the Lockwood's. On the picture were two people; a man I saw somewhere, but I didn't remember where, and a woman. She was the reason I took it because she wore the same necklace I got from the store.

But the necklace was not the reason I took out the picture now. The reason was that the woman from the picture is the woman in the portrait that caught my attention.

I turned the picture to her direction "Because it's the same woman with the necklace you gave me" I said and her reaction seemed weird to me because the only thing she did was smile.

{AUTHORS NOTES}

In the next chapter you'll get answers on most of the question. Are you ready to find out what the deal with the necklace and the dreams?

Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story because there just two-three chapters left till the end of the first book ;)


	9. Chapter 9

The woman just kept smiling at me, and I have to admit it scared me a little "Sit down, darling".

I understood that woman in front of me knew more than I expected. So without saying a word, I just sat beside her.

"It's time for you to find out the truth" She said with a smile.

 **{Mystic Falls, few days ago}**

I woke up, immediately sitting up, and cold sweat covered my body. As much as I wanted control these dreams, I couldn't. They always came back.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Ann, are you okay?" I heard Elena's voice right after she opened the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" I said, but my voice sounded like I don't believe it.

Elena entered into the room. She looked sleepy and I understood that I woke her up.

She sat up on my bed and looked at me worried "Are you sure that you're okay? I heard you screaming".

"It was just a nightmare, not a big deal" I said and finally started to breath fine.

"You wanted to say, one more nightmare?" Elena asked and I looked at her with a questionable look "My room is close to yours, Ann. I hear you every night".

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked down. Honestly, I didn't notice that I scream or something while I have those dreams.

"I would say it's a coincidence that it start right after you bought this necklace" She smiled and touched the pendant.

But then something weird happened.

It burned her. My necklace burned Elena when she tried to touch it.

"Ouch" Elena immediately took her hand away "What was it?"

I looked shocked on my necklace and murmured "I... I don't know".

 **{** **Mystic Falls, present day** **}**

"Truth?" I asked and the woman nodded "What kind of the truth?"

"Can I?" She asked and pointed to the picture I held.

I gave it to her and watched after her look. When she looked at the picture, she smiled, and I could notice sadness in her eyes.

"Her name was Anastasia" She said without looking at me and kept staring at the picture "And yes, she is the same Anastasia you saw in your dreams".

Well, I was right. She knew more than I expected. She knew about my dreams. But how?

I looked at her without saying a word, listening carefully to her words.

"She was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby. Her mother was the first owner of the necklace, but after she lived a very long life, she killed herself".

"How?" I asked.

"She jumped off the cliff".

And here I remembered. In my very first dream I saw a woman who did the same thing. But if she leaved a long life, wasn't she supposed to be old?

"After that, Anastasia got the necklace and found out the real reason her mother left her. She had to. Being the owner of the necklace it's not easy as it seems, you have destination, so she wanted to protect her daughter".

"How do you know all of that?" I asked, barely believing to her words.

The woman looked up at me and said with a smile something that made me freeze "Because I am Anastasia".

 **{AUTHORS NOTE}**

 **Hey guys, sorry that the chapter was shorter than usual, but we have a spoiler for you; We almost finished the first book, but in second book Anna will get stuck with one of the Selvatore brothers. Can you guess where/who? Write your guesses in comments ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat there quietly, looking at this woman. She doesn't look older than 60 years old. If she is Anastasia that means she is over 500 years old.

"What do you mean you are Anastasia?" I asked her in shock.

"The girl you dreamed about, that girl whose mother jumped off the cliff - that's me" she looks so calm, like this conversation is normal to her. And there is me, sitting here, freaking out.

"But in my dream Anastasia was talking to Trevor that was dressed in another centaury clothes, so that makes you a few hundred years old, and you doesn't look older than 60" I said with wide eyes.

"Thank you, darling" she smiled "but, sweetheart, you live in a world where vampires are real, so a woman that is a few hundred years old so shocking to you?"

 _ **She has a point.**_

"Now let me tell you a story. This story starts from a woman that was born a thousand years ago. Her name was Elizabeth. She lived in the same village as Tatia. I imagine you know who Tatia was" she asked me and I nodded. She was talking about the second doppelganger "Good. That necklace was created for Elizabeth and it gave her powers that will help her in her mission. After years protecting Tatia, one night Elizabeth got feeling that something bad is about to happen with Tatia and she knew that if Tatia will die, she will die as well, so she put on herself a spell that will stop her from aging and from dying with Tatia. Elijah, one of the originals vampires, attacked Tatia and killed her. After centuries, Elizabeth got pregnant and that meant another doppelganger was going to be born. When I was a few months old, Elizabeth took me outside, and then Elijah saw her. They weren't friend in the past, but he knew her. He saw her a few times with Tatia. Elijah knew that she wasn't vampire, so he was shocked to see knew that he will start asking questions and won't give up until he will get answers, so she leaved her daughter on a porch of some family's house. She had to do it, to protect her child. After that, she disapeared. Not long after that, Elijah found out who she really was and about the connection she had with doppelgangers. Every time a savior is born, another doppelganger is born as well. When Elijah figured out who Elizabeth was, he told everything to Klaus and they started to hunt her. After years, Elijah finally found her. He didn't want to hurt Elizabeth, he just wanted to know where her daughter was, but she was ready to sacrifice her life just to protect her child and the doppelganger, so she jumped off the cliff."

"So in my dream that was Elijah what was talking to her?" I asked still shocked from this information. She nodded.

 _ **I knew this voice was familiar.**_

"After Elizabeth's death, I got that necklace for my 17th birthday from my adoptive family. No long after that, I started to have strange dreams about a woman. She looked so familiar, but I never saw her in my life before. The dreams were about her life, Tatia, how she put a spell on herself, and a dream where she left her child. I understood that she was my mother and what was my mission. I started to search for the doppelganger and found her in England. Her name was Katerina Petrova. At that time, Klaus and Elijah were always around her, so I couldn't get close to Katerina. I decided to watch over her from afar. I made a deal with Trevor, who was already in love with her, that if he will protect her and inform me about Kalus' dicision to do something with the curse, I will make sure he and Katerina will end up together. I knew that if Klaus gets to Katerina, he will kill her to break the curse and I will die as well. One night, I met Trevor and he told me that Klaus is going to break the curse soon.I knew that Katerina will become a vampire to survive, I could feel it, so I put a spell on myself to slow my aging process, just before Katerina killed herself. When Katerina became vampire, our connection was broken. I didn't know where she was and for centuries I just traveled. "

I sat there completely in shock and confused as hell. I had so many questions in my head, but asked probably the most unimportant one.

"And who is that man on the picture with you? He looks so familiar" she looked at the picture and smiled.

"Don't you recognize him?"

"No" I looked at the picture and then something clicked "Giuseppe Salvatore…" I whispered and Anastasia nodded "What is your connection with the Salvatore?" I asked still confused.

"Oh, darling.. This one you need to find out yourself"

 _ **Now I have even more questions than before**_

 **{AUTHORS NORE}**

 **So.. You finally got just HALF of the answers. But just for the record, I drived the second writer crazyyy to finish this chapter for you. Hope you'll like it ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

We sat quality for a few minutes. I was thinking over the things Anastasia told me.

Her mother and her were saviors, they had a mission but she is not telling me what was it.

Her mother was protecting Tatia and she was protecting Katherine so that means that I'm supposed to protect Elena?

 _ **I'm so confused**_

Tatia and Katherine died different ways, they lived in different centuries, the only thing that they have in common is that they are doppelgangers, and both of them knew Klaus.

I'm pretty sure their mission isn't to protect the doppelgangers from Klaus, because Elizabeth was protecting Tatia even before the curse so that's not it.

I tried to thing what Elizabeth could be protecting Tatia from if not from Klaus.

The only other doppelganger that I know of is Amara but Anastasia didn't told me anything about Amara's savior.

I looked up at Anastasia "Wait did Amara have a savior?" I asked Anastasia .

"No, she didn't" she said with a smile.

So that means that saviors started after Silas and Amara's story.

 _ **My head starting to hurt from all this thinking. I'm not used to think so much.**_

"Maybe you should go home and rest. I'm sure you will understand eventually. " I heard Anastasia said and I nodded.

 _ **I could use some rest**_

I got up and looked at Anastasia "Thanks for…this" I said not sure what I was thanking her for.

She nodded at me and walked me to the door "You're very smart young girl Anna, I'm sure you'll figure it out " I smiled at her and murmured a small thank you.

As I was making my way home I couldn't stop thinking.

Amara and Silas were the first doppelgangers. They loved each other but couldn't be together. I know that in season 5 Katherine will wake Silas and he will try to get Amara back but I still couldn't think of a reason why doppelgangers need to be protected.

Wait. Wait wait wait.

In the show the doppelgangers were supposed to end up together but they never did. So maybe that was the mission.

Not to let the doppelgangers meet and end up together.

Maybe I was sent here to stop Elena from meeting Stefan. That's when all her problems started. When she met Stefan.

Ok so the first time she met stefan was in school. No wait it was when her parents drove off the bridge. Stefan saved Elena and then her met her in school.

So basically I need to make sure Elena's parents wont drive to pick her up and then Elena wont meet Stefan.

When I looked up I saw that I was already in front of the house. I opened the front door and saw Jeremy sitting in the living room. Looking around I didn't saw anybody else.

I turned to Jeremy and asked "Where's everybody?"

"Elena at the party" he answered not looking at me

"What party?" I asked confused

 _ **I don't remember anyone saying anything about a party**_

"I don't know, some party at the school" he answered and I remembered Caroline asking me if I was coming to the party today. I was too lost in my thoughts to remember it.

 _ **Now I feel bad**_

"Wait, so where are mom and dad?" I asked confused

Jeremy turned to me with an annoyed expression "Elena had a fight with Matt and asked them to pick her up. Now can I continue watching TV quietly?" he said and turned back to TV

Wait. They drove to pick Elena up?

 _ **Oh shit. I know what day is today.**_

Author's note

Hey guys, sorry for no updating for a long time, we were busy with school and exams but now we are back.

We are near the end of this book and soon there will be sequel. Thanks for reading we hope you enjoy it


	12. Chapter 12

"Anna? Anna, do you hear me?"

Unfamiliar voice called my name. It was female voice, but I swear I've never heard her voice before.

"She is conscious!" The woman yelled to someone, when I started to open my eyes. I couldn't see anything because everything looked blurry for me, including the woman and her flashlight lighting into my eyes, but suddenly I could feel pain all over my body. The pain was so bad that I was afraid to move to not make it get worse.

"Get her out of the car. Now!" The same unfamiliar voice said again and it was the last thing I heard before I started to see darkness in my eyes again.

 ** _[…Two Hours Ago…]_**

Elena at the party… Jeremy alone at home… Miranda and Grayson drove to take Elena back home…

Suddenly it felt so clear to me, like all pieces of the puzzle are together.

 ** _It is the day when Gilbert's car will fall into the lake!_**

It is the exact day when Elena met Damon for the first time and Stefan saved her after the car accident, but if I'm right and my mission is really not to let the doppelgangers to meet each other, so I can't let the accident to happen so Elena won't meet Stefan.

 ** _…_** ** _And her parents won't die._**

But now I find another problem I have. Damon Salvatore. She meets him before her parents come to take her home, but luckily for me, he compels her to forget about him. On the other hand, he will not forget her, so after today, I'll have to make them two, Elena and Damon, not to meet each other again even if he'll try to.

So for now I have two missions; Don't let the accident to happen and hide Elena from the Salvatores.

"How long ago they left?" I ask, noticing that I was standing quite and not moving for awhile.

"Hmm… two minutes before you came" Said Jeremy and looked weird at me because of my nervous face.

I felt like I couldn't breathe and couldn't control myself. I prayed time to slow down, while I was searching for my car keys.

With corners of my eyes, I could see that Jeremy started to worry because of my weird behavior.

"Ann, are you okay?" He stood up from the sofa and went toward me, "Hey, sis, calm down".

Jeremy tried to touch me, but I pushed his hand away and stared at him madly.

"I'm not your sister!" I yelled suddenly without noticing what I'm saying , "You shouldn't have let them leave the house today" I said passing him.

Little Gilbert just stood there frozen after my words. He was confused, but mostly hurt.

 ** _Don't judge me. I panicked. What can I do?_**

Before I left the house, I turned to him once again, after I opened the door, and said "Please do me a favor and don't leave the house tonight".

With those words, I closed the door and ran to the car.

Even that I felt bad leaving him like that because I noticed that he and Anna do have very strong brotherhood, but I couldn't waste any time, so I promised myself to fix it later.

I started to drive to the Wickery bridge, where the accident was about to happen. Even if I didn't know if Elena was already picked up by her parents, my plan for now was to drive there because anyway I'll meet them when they will drive to the bridge.

Luckily for me, I have drove couple times through this bridge with the girls and memorized the way pretty well, but it didn't help me calm down even a bit, but I tried to find something to make me relax and think clear.

While I was driving, I reached my phone and tried to call Elena, but she didn't pick up.

 ** _Okay. Now I am even more panicking._**

Suddenly, I remembered, that Elena was speaking with Bonnie on the phone right before she met Damon, so probably this is the reason why she couldn't answer my call.

I reached to my phone once again and this time I called Caroline who probably was still at the party.

 ** _There is no way Caroline Forbes will not be there. Or at any other party._**

"Hello?" I heard Caroline's voice on the other side of the phone and other people's voices at the background.

 ** _Yep. She is there. I think Sherlock Holmes would be proud of me._**

"Thank god you answered, Caroline" I said with hope she'll know something about where Elena could be right now, "Please tell me you are still at the party".

"Not exactly" She said and I felt like all my hope disappeared in the moment, "I'm trying to calm down Matt here, but I'm still around".

 ** _Or not._**

"And what about Elena?" I asked, trying not to waste any time.

"She left couple minutes ago and I think she called Bonnie, so I think you should call her. Maybe she may know where your sister is".

I could feel a little more calm because that means Elena probably haven't met her parents yet.

"Okay. I'll call her now. Thanks, Car" I said and was about to hang up, but suddenly she stopped me.

"Wait! Did you know that Elena was about to break about with Matt? Because I didn't. And now Matt is sure that after the argument they had tonight she'll break up with him. Did you know? Why she didn't tell me? I'm her best friend too, no? Am I right?"

I tried to answer to her couple times while she was talking, but she didn't let me.

 ** _Sometimes it's too dangerous let her talk. She can never stop._**

"Look, Caroline, I'll have to hang up" I said interrupting in the middle, but I really needed to make her stop and call Bonnie, "I'll call you later".

I hung up before she could say anything else.

Before I dialed Bonnie's number, I decided to drive to the party place through the short way and not through the bridge, because this way I can arrive there earlier than Elena's parents, and from there I'll think about something that will convince them not to be on this bridge tonight.

I started to drive faster in case Miranda and Grayson didn't arrive there, and maybe Elena haven't met Damon yet, so it's a bonus for me. Luckily for me, Bonnie and Elena usually talk on the phone for hours and I hope " _Elena's argument with Matt_ " is the exact subject to talk for a long time.

While I was driving, especially at such a high speed, it was hard to find Bonnie's number in the phone and keep my eyes on the road, but I could already see the school from afar, where the party was.

"Shit!" I say, when suddenly I dropped my phone and tried to reach to it, "Common.." I say, while I keep searching and barely saw the road.

Right after I finally found the phone, I sat up and looked back to the road where I suddenly noticed a fog.

 ** _It wasn't here before, was it?_**

I tried to see through it, but I barely could see anything, including the school, until suddenly I saw something lying on the road.

My first instinct was to turn harshly the steering wheel, but very fast I realized that it was mistake because I lost the control over the car right away.

I tried to stop the car as best as I can, but it felt like I can't do anything about it. And then I felt a strong blow that made me feel hard pain all over my body. It took me time to realize what happened. I crashed in huge tree with full force that caused by the speed I drove here with.

It felt like nostalgia to me. It reminded me the first time it happened to me and I woke up here, in TVD world.

With the pain came the weakness and I suddenly started to feel how heavy my head can be. Everything around seemed blurry, but one thing I did notice before my eyes were closed completely and it ruined the nostalgia that I had a second ago.

It wasn't a dog like in the first time that caused the accident, and I'm completely sure it wasn't an animal I tried not to crash into this time.

 ** _[…Present Time…]_**

And again, the first thing I could feel was the pain all over my body, but luckily for me, this time, it was less painful.

When I slowly started to open my eyes, I saw a clean, white room, and middle-aged woman dressed in a white robe was standing beside my bed.

"Good morning, Anna" Said the woman, smiling, when she caught my look on her, "I'm your doctor, mrs. James".

 ** _I'm in a hospital. Great..._**

"Do you remember what happened?" She said, trying to sound calm, probably not to make me get panicked or something.

But I did start to panic because suddenly I remembered everything. I was on the way to try save the Gilberts, but I didn't get there because of a…

"Car accident" I said as calm as I could and noticed that my voice was a bit hoarse.

 ** _If I'm here, in the hospital, does that mean I didn't succeed? What happen to Elena and her parents after I didn't arrive there? And what was on the road that made me crush?_**

"Correct. But don't worry, you'll be fine", said the doctor and interrupted my thoughts, "There is someone who wants to see you", she said, walking to the door to open it.

"Who?"

"You mother. She's been here all this time, waiting for you to wake up", the doctor said, keep smiling, and opened the door.

 ** _My mom? Is she talking about Miranda?_**

I'm staring at the door with a hope to see Miranda entering the room because if she is, that means I did exactly what Anastiasia expected me to do – didn't let Stefan meet Elena by stopping the accident, and I also saved Miranda and Grayson from dying.

 ** _Does that mean I completed my mission? Did I keep my promise that I promised to myself to keep Elena's parents alive?_**

But the moment I saw who walked in, my smile, that was filled with a hope, disappeared.

"Anna.. My little girl" The woman I saw in the door looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes. She walked toward me and hugged me as hard as she could, but in the same time tried not to hurt me, "I'm so happy you're fine, my little angel", she said and I could feel how she was trying to cry.

I couldn't stop myself from hugging her back and I felt like we both needed it, because the woman that was hugging me was…

"Mom?" I whispered, barely believing in what just happen.

My mom, my real mom, was here, in the hospital, hugging me.

I felt my eyes full with tears and I noticed that the doctor already left the room. But as much as happy I was, I couldn't not to be worried about one thing. If my mom is here, does that mean…

 ** _Am I back to my world?_**

 ** _[AUTHORS NOTES]_**

Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading the first book of THE SAVIOR and thank you for all the reviews.

First of all, sorry we made you wait too long for some chapters, but because of all the exams we had to wait with uploads of the new chapters. Very soon, we hope this week, we'll publish the sequel THE SAVIOR; The Road Back and we'll try not to make you wait too long for new chapters.

Second, the sequel will be much longer and the greatest thing is that we'll finally include the famous Salvatore brothers (and more).

So, write your opinions about the last chapter and what you want to happen in the sequel, maybe we'll use it ;)

P.S. Please review


	13. THE SEQUEL

**THE SEQUEL IS READY. CHECK IT OUT!**

Hope you'll engoy it ;)


End file.
